Coney Island Shores
by Lady Clare Boleyn
Summary: Love Never Dies never happened and now it's been 30 years since POTO. Can people let go of the past to let the future happen? Will people return after not being seen for quiet some time?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Love Never Died didn't happen. Raoul tore up the letter before Christine could see it because he thought it was a joke. It's been 30 years since the Phantom of the Opera's last scene, and now the water is about to bring a twist to Coney Island shores. Will it be for the good or not?

...

A/N: Okay so I fell in love with Love Never Dies and have decided to try my hand at writing one. Really if you don't like it say so, if you think you have an idea that I could use then tell me and if you love it then tell me. Thanks so much.

Jackie


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gustave POV**

"Papa" I heard from behind me. I turned to see my little girl standing in the doorway of my room rubbing her eyes as she sniffled. I beckoned her forward and sat her on my knee, holding her close to my chest. I rocked backwards and forward while humming a tune mother had sung to me when I was upset as child.

"What's wrong my darling?" I asked after a few minutes of humming the tune. She shock her head as she tried to bury her head into my chest. Pulling her back I could see the horror in her eyes. She had had the nightmare again. "It was the nightmare again?" I questioned her. She nodded her head as tears silent streamed down her face. "Nothing is going to happen baby. He's gone now."

"Papa, it doesn't mean he leaves my head" she whispered back to me. My heart tore in half. My baby girl shouldn't have never been put through this at such a young age, she was only 3 and a half years old. "He's always there when I close my eyes. He's always there waiting for me. Waiting to try it again papa. The only thing is now there is a man that tries to help me."

"What does he look like pumpkin?" I questioned "The new man, what does he look like in your dream?"

"He's wearing a white mask on the right side of he's face" she began to say "He was tall and was wearing a wig that was black. He was wearing a suit and he looked like a business man. To some he would have looked scary but to me he is like an angle ready to save me. This man keeps him away." I rubbed her back trying to sooth her while she explained her dream man. The way she talked about him it was almost like he was real. I could picture him in my head, yes he sounded scary but he was keeping my daughter happy and I wasn't going to stop her from thinking badly of the dream guy. "Could he be real, papa?" she questioned looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Who knows darling?" I replied "Come on sweetheart I'll put you back to bed. Will be at Coney Island sometime tomorrow and we don't want you to be sleepy or grumpy in the morning, now do we?"

"No Papa" she replied. I placed her on the floor before walking with her to her room and tucking her into her bed. I kissed her on the forehead before making my way out of her room. I turned back to her to see her almost asleep already. I could hear her mumble the words "Angel of Music." This surprised me. I use to hear mother say the very same thing when she thought she was alone in front of a piano, she never knew I was there. Making my way back to my room I pulled back the covers on my side of the bed and got in next to my wife of 11 years, Annie Jane Daae nee Le Roux. Annie Jane had been a maid in my mother home since I was 10 and she was 8. We had been really good friends and soon it turned into love when I was 19 and she was 17. We then married a year later. Now 10 years later we have 6 handsome sons and 1 little angel girl.

"Krisy had the bad dream again, didn't she?" I heard Annie mumble as I lay down beside her. I kissed her shoulder blade before pulling her against my body. Annie lifted her head and I nodded my head to her question. "I could kill that man if I ever see him again" she snapped "He has ruined everything innocent about our daughter, Gustave."

"I know darling" I whispered back "If I could take back time I would have done everything in my power to make sure he hadn't gone near her ever."

"It doesn't help us now though" she whispered back in sadness.

"A least now mother is free" I replied "Were all free. We are moving here to start a new life on Coney Island. Everything is going to be fine. Paris is nothing but a horrid memory now. We need to move forward and make the best possible life for our children."

"I hope your right darling." We then both drifted off to sleep hoping that I was right about Coney Island.


End file.
